You're Still The One
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: Bella and Edward started out falling for each other, but just when things started becoming more a sad tragedy strikes and it pulls the two of them apart now Bella and Edward have to find their way back to each other. Will they finally get their happy ever after? or Will it be to late? OOC characters Au Twilight...Cannon Parings
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey **_**_everyone i'm back with a brand new story, Its a combo of all of my stories into one kind of. I've had to take time off from writing due to some family emerenceies as well as school. But now I am Back, This story started out as a dream i had about Edward and Bella one night. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (YET) THE STORYLINE IS MINE HOWEVER SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!_**

**Bella's POV**

Slowly walking onto my very first college campus, I couldn't help but smile, I am beyond looking forward today. "Bellycakes!" I turned to see my best friend Jasper running up the side of me. "Hey Miss. Mountie, are you excited for your first day?" Jasper and I had been best friends since freshmen year in high school, we kinda got pushed together when his sister Rosaline and my brother Emmett. Today was our first day at Mount San Antonio Collage, in Walnut, California, still unsure with my major I opted to go to a community college.

I smiled softly and looked at my best friend. "I would be uber excited if I knew where my freaking classes. These buildings are scattered and I have no idea where I'm going." I sighed nervously; I was looked around hoping to find my classes. "why couldn't it be like high school where I get a schedule and a–"

"Map?" Jasper placed the map in front of my face. "Give me your schedule so I can map it out." Monday and Wednesday I have bio/lab (only on Wednesdays), human sexuality (Oh how I wish my brother was here) and Theater 1, Tuesday and Thursday I have statistics, choir and political science. "So you got lucky your bio and human sexuality are next to each other, your math class is actually next to mine so I'll walk you to it tomorrow but its next to the biology building, your theater and choir class is in the music area." He pointed in the direction of a group of buildings. "And lastly you political science class is on the bottom floor of the 26D building, I'm with you thankfully for that class, your father would kill me if I let you fail."

Jasper was planning on transferring after two years to Harvard, he wanted to be like his father and become a lawyer, he's always been an argumentative person but I loved him. "Okay well thank you for mapping up my schedule but I need to head to my theater class, when do you have a break?"

"Between 12 and 2, what about you little bells?" I hated that stupid nickname that he and my dad made up.

"I will be done with theater at eleven then at one thirty I have biology and ten minutes after I have human sexuality."

"Well I have speech so I'll see you at noon; do me a favor don't get lost little one." I sighed and shook my head as he walked off, asshole; I sighing once more I started in the direction of the theater room. This was going to be a good year.

My theater class actually started a bit late but none the less I made it just in the nick of time. "Hello Class my name is Professor Simpson, but you guys can call me George, so I want you to pair up with someone and then discuss yourself and why you're taking this class."

I bit my lip as everyone seemed to get up and drift to someone they knew or at least seemed to know. Why didn't I force Jasper to take this dam class with me, at least I wouldn't be alone and not have an actual partner. "Uh I'm Edward, seeing as though we're the only two people without a partner I was wondering if you'd work with me?"

For the first time I looked the guy up and down, he was tall with amber hair scattered all around. But what caught my eye was his emerald green eyes, they were so easy to get lost in, within seconds I was lost. It took a tap and a fake cough to get me out of my daze, "Um what was your question?" I asked unsure of what to say.

He smirked and boy when he smirked my heart raced at such a rapid pace I thought I was having a minor heart attack, "Would you like to be my partner for our assignment." I nodded smiling "Okay, Do you think I can know your name?"

"Bella Swan, It nice to meet you…" _Think Bella he just told you his name. _ Why couldn't I remember his name, _Ethan…It starts with an E I think…Eddie, Edmund…Edward! His name is Edward, speak Bella stop thinking!_ Stupid inner thoughts "Edward, It's nice to meet you."

"Do you always think hard Bella?" as he smirked again my head was spinning. "Anyway, tell me a little about yourself…"

I listened really closely this time cause I wasn't about to miss his words this time. "Uh I grew up in a small town not far from here, Clarmont; my best friend Jasper goes here, uh my brother is a pro Football player and is dating Jasper's sister Rosaline…Uh my dad works as a police officer in Clarmont, uh I'm majoring in Theater Arts and Music… I'm 17 and my hobbies include reading and writing and singing…Jesus I sound like a dating profile." I couldn't help my stupid rabbles, "my dad always tells me I talk too much, it's like a nervous twitch," We both start laughing; I quickly looked away trying to avoid showing my blush. "Tell me uh about you."

"You know your blush is a really cute aspect of your face. And you don't have to be nervous Bella, I don't bite." I smiled waiting for his answer, "Well I have a twin sister we are both 17, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a designer. I'm also majoring in theater arts so we can be nerds together; I'm actually from Los Angeles. Uh I love any kind of Shakespeare plays; I'm a sucker for his classics." Why was it my dream guy was so out of my league, Shakespeare lover and a theater nerd? He's beyond perfect. "Other than that there's really nothing to me." He laughed a really really cute laugh. "What classes are you taking?"

"Uh well next I have Bio/Bio lab with professor Banner and then human Sexuality with Professor Peterson. Tuesday and Thursday I have statistics with Williams, then Poli Sci with Professor Walter, Lastly choir with Professor Michelle. What about you?" I asked sitting down finally next to him, I could feel something strange but I ignored it and stayed calm.

"Well I have Bio and Choir with you but aside from that I have Computers then Tuesday and Thursday I have History 8, American History, with professor Jones, then Speech with Professor Crystal Swift lastly choir with you." I could've sworn he was excited with the fact we're going to be in three classes together.

I wanted to continue our conversation but Professor called us to order. "So today were going to start with our first assignment, each pair will pick a famous play and scene to act out. This assignment is worth 15 points; you get a bonus up to 10points if your characters are portrayed really well." She smiled softly. _Hmmm maybe we could do the classic Romeo and Juliet scene._ "Twenty minutes before the first one after that no practicing."

"So you wanna do Romeo and Juliet?" I asked knowing he'd approve.

"Are you saying you want to because you want to or because you know I'm a sucker for Shakespeare?" Edward asked smirking "But yes I would, we could do the scene where Romeo comes for Juliet through her window, it's a real crowd pleasure." I nodded and we start to practice a bit before the teacher calls us together. We both agreed we'd go last since our scene was one of the longest. I honestly couldn't believe that I wasn't worried I actually felt confident in our scene.

"Okay Edward, Bella you're up."

Edward was the first to get on stage then the lights dimmed and we began.

_He jests at scars, that never felt a wound. _ I slowly walked on stage staring off into the audience pretending I was in a castle. _But, soft! What light through yonder windows breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her Vestal livery is but sick and green. _Edward moves closer to me as he continues to speak, _and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady; O! It is my love: O! That she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses' I will answer it. _He continues Romeo's monolog and it was if no one was left, it was as if it was he and I alone and it was heaven.

_**O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.**_

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

'_**Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor any other part belonging to a man. O! Be some other name: What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself.**_

_I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo_

_**What man art thou, that, thus be-screen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?**_

We continued this until our scene ended with bidding each other a good night and we both exited the stage still in character. I looked at Edward's smiling face and it was confirmed this was going to be an interesting semester…

* * *

_**So what do you think, I know its starting out kind of fast but there is a huge purpose for the beginning. Please be kind in your reviews I'm trying my hardest! Cannot wait for your thoughts! Next chapter should be out later this afternoon at the latest midnight!**_


	2. All or Nothing

_**Hey **_**_everyone i'm back with a brand new story, Its a combo of all of my stories into one kind of. I've had to take time off from writing due to some family emerenceies as well as school. But now I am Back, This story started out as a dream i had about Edward and Bella one night. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (YET) THE STORYLINE IS MINE HOWEVER SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!_**

Edward's POV

Yesterday I spent virtually ever minute I could getting to know the mysterious girl that was Bella Swan. I found out her brother was a pro football player, she was going to try to become an actress once she finished up school.

_Flashback_

_I turned to her smiling as we walked to the Carl's Jr. on campus "So tell me what are you going to do with your theater degree?"_

_She smiled blushing the cutest blush I've ever seen. "Well I wanna become an actress and make my family proud, but to be honest I'm scared of the whole Hollywood part of becoming an actress; I don't wanna be one of those girls who becomes famous and loses control, you know?" I nodded, "What about you Edward, I mean you were amazing up on stage today, you seem to have a real knack for acting."_

_Shrugging as I open the door for her "I want to go and act, but I don't really know yet, I haven't really made a decision yet." _

_She nodded as she checked her phone. "Looks like I'm on my own for lunch my best friend decided to ditch me for someone else." Rolling her eyes she put away her phone and sat down across from me. _

"_Well you're in luck I'm all yours till after bio though." We both laughed. "Want to go with me to the Music hall, its open to music/Theater majors?"_

"_How about we wait till tomorrow so we can find a song to sing for auditions?" She smiled sweetly, "I mean you can maybe come over practice, maybe even help me with studying for bio, I'm not the best in that subject. I mean if you don't have any plans yourself, you don't have to—" She continued to talk at a rapid pace. _

"_Bella relax I'd like that," I take her phone putting my number in. "Text me when you're home and send me your address so I can get there." Honestly this semester is turning out to be a good one so far._

_End Flashback_

So yesterday we did actually finally pick out a song to practice today, even though we were in choir we still had to prepare a song to audition for the choir competition team. Bella and I agreed on a simple song called _All or Nothing_, it was a pretty good duet for us. Bella was excited for us to try it out together; honestly I just couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

All of yesterday was fun and peaceful; we talked, we did a bit of home, but as soon as I got home from her house I felt a bit empty. It's the same feeling I feel now as I sit in my History 8 class. "So what's got you in such a daze man?" I shook my head and looked up from my binder to see someone talking to me. "I'm Jasper and it seems you're lost in a bit of daze."

"Edward Cullen and it would seem I am, I'm just a bit distracted by my thoughts."

I could tell Jasper wasn't letting up on my excuse. "Cullen…Do you have a sister?" I nodded confused by the question "I just met her yesterday, she literally knocked me off my feet." We both laughed.

"Yeah she has been known to do that," I smiled and began doodling on my paper going back to my own thoughts.

"So what's her name?" I looked up confused once again. "Come on I know that look, my best friend's older brother always had that look when my sister popped up into that small brain of his. Rosaline has always had the affect of Emmett, he never had a chance, and from the look on your face that girl is making you feel the same way."

_Rosaline…where have I heard that name from…__**My brother is a pro football player and is dating my best friend's sister Rosaline**_. _Holy crap this is Bella's best friend._ "I think you know her…Her name is Bella Swan."

His eyes went wide. "No shit, really? So you're the reason she has been acting high as a freakin cloud." He laughed but I couldn't I was stuck on the fact that she even thought about me… "Hello Earth to Edward,"

"Ya, my sister is really one of a kind…" I snapped out of my daze.

"Ya that wasn't even close to the topic, oh god you're gone. Stick a dam tooth pick in you, you're done. She's got you hooked on her." He laughed and turned around to his desk. It wasn't till he turned around that I realized class was over and I hadn't paid one lick of attention to the professor, "Remind me to tell Bella she owes me." He said as he handed me a piece of paper. "Here are the notes you seemed to have forgotten to take down."

I nodded "Thanks dude, uh what do you have next?"

" I have my math class with your sister actually." Jasper said watching something behind me. "But it seems someone is either looking for you or me, honestly my money is on you though." He smirked shaking his head.

"I see you've met my best friend Jasper." The angelic voice of my angel whispered as she approached where we were standing. _My angel….She wasn't really mine even if that's what I wanted it wasn't the reality…yet._

"Oh we have Bellycakes, its really funny too." I looked at him with a simple thought asking him to shut up. "Bells I wish I could stay and chit chat with you two love birds but his sister is actually awaiting my presence and I would really hate to disappoint her." He titled his invisible hat and walked off in the direction of the math buildings.

"Uh what is he talking about?" She asked and I only shrugged. "Any who wanna go with me to the piano room in the music building, we have time before class starts."

I nodded and took her books from her hands, she looked up at me with a confused look."What kind of gentlemen would I be if I were to let you, a beautiful girl, walk with all these heavy books in her hand."

Bella giggled, and I thought her blush, her smile and her beautiful eyes were perfect; her giggle was absolutely amazing. "Is the moment you ask me to go steady with you?" We both laughed at the grease reference, "I mean it's only the second day of school and I heard from the girls bathroom you're not the dating type."

"It's because I only have eyes for one, and plus last time I check no girl has actually talked to me since I started yesterday, except one…" I smiled softly as we entered the piano room. "I'll play.. Just relax its just us okay."

She nodded blushing a beautiful red blush.

_Bella, _**Edward, **_**Both**_

_I can't stay here,_

_I am not the girl who runs and hides_

_Afraid of what could be and_

_I will go there_

_I need time but know_

_that things are always closer than they seem_

_Now I'll do more than dream._

She closed her eyes and smiled as our voices joined into one. My heart was racing, I finally think I realize what my mother had always told me...Music was what would bring out the perfect feeling of happiness.

_**Yeah, I'm gonna fly,**_

_**gonna crash right through the sky**_

_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)**

_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**

_**That's it's all or nothing**_

_**All or nothing**_

The music started to flow from the piano like a lighting bolt, it was like the two of us were alone in the world and our voice's mashed together.

_**This is my life**_

_**I'm not gonna live it twice**_

_There's no in between_ **(There's no in between)**

_Take it to extreme_ **(To extreme).**

_**'Cause it's all or nothing**_

_**All or nothing**_

_**Or nothing at all**_

I hardly let people listen to my voice alone, but with Bella it was so effortless. She definitely felt it too I could easily see it in her eyes as she finished her verse.

**I can't give up**

**Can't just let it burn**

**And watch the fire**

**Has starts to turn to dust.**

_Yeah, yeah,_

_**And now please don't judge me.**_

_**Take my hand and say**_

_**you'll always wish be well and send me luck**_

_**'Cause that would be enough, yeah.**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna fly,**_

_**gonna crash right through the sky**_

_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)**

_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**

_**That's it's all or nothing**_

_**All or nothing**_

_**This is my life**_

_**I'm not gonna live it twice**_

_There's no in between _**(No in between)**

_Take it to extreme _**(To extreme).**

_**'Cause it's all or nothing**_

_**All or nothing**_

_**Or nothing at all**_

_**Nothing can stop us now**_

_**There was never a shadow of doubt**_

_**That I'm**_ **(gonna fly, gonna flash right through the sky)**

_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun).**

_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone).**

_**That it's all or nothing**_

_**All or nothing**_

_**'Cause this is my life**_

_**I'm not gonna live it twice**_

_There's no in between_ **(No in between)**

_Take it to extreme_ **(To extreme).**

At this point I wasn't playing anymore I was standing so close that we were almost touching. We were deep into our own world.

_**'Cause it's all or nothing,**_

_All or nothing at all._ **(oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**(Yeah- yeah) (oh-oh-oh-oh)**

_'Cause it's all or nothing at all_ **(Nothing at all)**

_**All or nothing**_

_**All or nothing at all**_

_**All or nothing**_

As our voices sang the last verse our lips were inches away from each other, just as they are about to touch, the door opened.

* * *

**_So i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I promise its worth the read. And yes it will have some moments where they have a Gleeful moment, but that isn't the whole point of the story, but it is a real important part. The next chapter We get to meet Alice, Charlie and Jasper's parents. Hope to hear from my amazing viewers :) It would mean the world to get some feed back._**


	3. First Kiss

_**Hey **_**_everyone i'm back with a brand new story, Its a combo of all of my stories into one kind of. I've had to take time off from writing due to some family emerenceies as well as school. But now I am Back, This story started out as a dream i had about Edward and Bella one night. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (YET) THE STORYLINE IS MINE HOWEVER SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!_**

_Bella's Pov_

"Wow you both sounded wonderful," we both turn to see a pretty young looking women standing at the door staring at us. "I'm Mrs. Michelle-Hudson, the choir teacher, I hope you both are in my class this semester." We both nodded "Good, you both remind me of me and my husband years ago…Class starts in ten minutes, I'll see you both then." She shut the door behind her smiling. I stared up at Edward, both of us unable to speak, all we could do is stare at each other.

"We should, uh get to class don't you think?" Edward asked picking up my books again. Was he regretting the almost kiss? For my sanity I hopped not…

When we got to the class I decided to sit in the back away from the wandering eyes, Edward put my books down on my desk and sat down next to me. I was going to ask him if something was wrong, but the professor came in smiling. "Hello Everyone I'm Mrs. Michelle-Hudson, but you guys can call me that or just professor. As you guys know this is just a simple choir class, we will be singing and improving our voices, but it is a requirement that every student tries out for our competition team. I've already have two people signed up and got through their first tryout. Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, have already tried out, I'd love to announce that their the first people who will get solos for our first competition." Everyone in the class started clapping, I instantly ducked my head avoiding the attention. "So first assignment for the two of you is to come up with a song that you two can sing at our recital in three weeks." _Great! This is going to be a hard assignment especially since Edward was avoiding eye contact. _"So with that being said let's start our first lesson—" She started talking about vocal exercises…

After choir class we both walked out not saying a word. "Hey Bellycakes!" I rolled my eyes hearing my best friend's voice. "See Ali I told you she'd roll her eyes, she absolutely hates that nickname."

As they all laughed I folded my arms and glared. "I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, I have a feeling we're going to be best friends in no time." She smiled hugging me tightly

"Uh darlin I think your suffocating Bella, I'm sure Edward needs her to be alive…" Alice let go of me and I breathed again. "Hey Bells, mom and dad said you and Charlie are coming over for dinner, Rosaline and Emmett are in town, So mom is making this huge dinner for them." A smile formed on my frowning face, I missed my brother so much even more so I missed Rosaline's guidance. "There's my favorite Bella Swan smile. Seriously I think you love my sister more than me."

I smiled shrugging at the statement "I'm sorry if girls are better than boys." Alice and I halved fived each other laughing. Jasper glared as he kissed Alice's cheek, I turned to Edward "I'll see you later?" He nodded half hugging me. I walked as quickly as I could to my car, then drove as fast as I could home not looking back.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As I stood there watching the exchange between Bella and Edward, I could easily tell something was off. When Bella drove off without telling me goodbye I turned to Edward sighing. "So I'm going too probably to get in trouble by Bella later for asking but what happened between you guys?"

"I almost kissed her and now it just seems awkward between us now." I knew I really didn't want to know. "She wouldn't even look into my eyes after our teacher caught us practicing."

I nodded to a sitting area next to us, we all sat down and I knew at that point I needed to tell them a bit about Bella's past. "Edward you have to understand, Bella has been through her share of bad events. During the 6th grade Bella's mom walked out of her and Emmett's lives, ever since then Bella has always been very shy about expressing herself, that's one of the reasons she's gotten into music, it's her way of letting go of all the crap that has happened in her life." I looked over at Alice who had that look girls give guys that makes it seem like their dog got hit by a car. "She's always had Rose though, my sister has been Bells' role model…I haven't seen Bella really smile since her brother left to the pros two years ago, that's till Mr. Cullen over here seem to waltz into her life, and got her to smile."

"I don't know why she effects me this way, guys…It's like I can't get enough of her... She's like this brand of heroin that I can't seem to kick. I don't know if I have the strength to stay away from her anymore…" He ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"Then don't…" my wonderful pixie looking girl said looking deep into her brother's eyes. "Go to her talk to her, show here you want her." She continued. "Love is worth fighting for, even if it's at its beginning stages."

"Edward when she leaves my house I'll be sure to text you to come over and you can have your moment." He nodded "I'll see you both later, and don't worry Edward, I'll make sure Emmett doesn't kill you either." I smirked as I gave Ali a kiss on her cheek then walked off to my car.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

When I got home my dad Charlie and my brother Emmett were sitting on our couches talking about sports I'm guessing. "Bellycakes!" I hate that nickname, I swear Imma kill the next person that calls me that.

I lunged into my brother's arms smiling, "Emmett I've missed you! How's everything? Where's Rose?" My mind was going a mile a minute.

My brother laughed he knew that I missed him, but I missed Rose more than anything. "I'm good, everything is good, and she is at home. We'll see her in an hour, so go do what you need to then we can hurry up to go over. I miss my girlfriend." I laughed rushing upstairs to change. I found a strapless black and white dress. I walked downstairs twenty minutes later. "Man Bells, I wish Rose changed that quickly." Rose was one who took two hours to get ready, so ever since the day we met her, we've always told her plans two hours from when something actually started. "Let's go people I'm hungry and if you don't get your butts in my jeep I will leave you."

It only took us five minutes to get to the Hale house and as soon as the car stopped and I saw Rose I ran out of the car. "Little Bellycakes!" I hugged her closely ignoring that stupid name.

"Okay explain to me why we all get a glare every time we call you that name, but mom and Rose are allowed to?" Jasper asked leaning against the door. "Bells, that's not fair."

Momma Hale came outside with her arms crossed "Stop complaining Jasper, Life isn't fair no move so I can hug my second favorite daughter." I opened my arms up and hugged momma Hale. "I'm glad you could come. Now that you guys are here we can eat some yummy food." Emmett didn't even say hi before he ran into their house and started towards the food. "Emmett James Swan you eat one thing on that table I will kick your football playing butt!" Mrs. Hale has always had a soft spot for my family since Renee walked out on us. She and her husband always helped my dad out with the two of us, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

When we sat down we all started talking about our lives in the past few weeks. Mr. Hale had been away for some time, and Rose and Emmett had been together on the road with Emmett's Team the New York Jets, "Did Bella tell you Charlie that she got a part in the choir?" Jasper asked looking at my father. I was going to kill him. My dad shook his head."Ya and my friend in her theater class said she and him got the top grade in the class on the first day. How cool is that huh Charlie?"

"Congrats Bells, Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Hale asked.

Charlie looked at me "Bells that's so good, see I told you could do it."

I smiled nervously. "Thanks guys. Wanna hear a funny story guys, Jasper here found a girl and is beyond whipped by her already." I smirked at Jasper, I wish no one was around so I could stick my middle finger at him.

"Wanna hear a even funnier story…" He smirked at me. I knew instantly I shouldn't have crossed my oldest friend. "The girl I'm 'Whipped by' has an twin brother and funny thing is, this is the same guy who did the duet with Bella and got the highest score with her in the theater class. And it seems Bella has a new admirer." Jasper gave me the 'betcha wish you didn't cross me' look.

Emmett looked at me as he was eating, "Maybe I should—"

"Stop talking with your mouth full you moron!" Rose said smacking him from behind his head. "You know I know you've been hit in your head a lot but you seem to have forgotten your manners!"

The rest of the dinner went without another mention of Edward or I, it was around 10:30 when we headed back to my house, Rose was staying over and hanging with me and Emmett since dad was going into the station as soon as we got home. I quickly ran upstairs before anyone could mutter a word. I was beyond exhausted after dinner so as soon as I could I got dressed for bed, then lied in bed trying to ignore the constant thoughts of Edward Cullen in my brain.

_Click Click_. "What the heck is that?" I got up and walked over to my window, imagine my surprise when I saw Edward standing outside my window.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

How is it our mutual love is how we can say our feelings but we couldn't say it any other way. I stand shocked as he started towards the tree next to my window.

"_Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which Mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

"**Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?"** he continued to climb, his eyes never leaving mine.

"_Ay Pilgrim, Lips that they must use in prayer."_

"**O, Then, Dear saints, let lips do what hands do; they pray—grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."** He came in through my window our eyes linking.

"_Saints do not move, tough grant for prayers' sake."_

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."** Our lips touched without a hesitation. Both of us trying to outdo the other, we both fought for dominance in the kiss. This went on for a few minutes till we both realized we needed air. "Wow," We look at each other smiling.

* * *

_**so heres another chapter for you guys!The **_**_scene between Edward and Bella at the end is one of my favorite scenes between romeo and Juliet... I wanna warn everyone the next chapter will be fast forward to the summer between Bella and Edward first year in Collage and their Second year. The Chapter after that is the reason why I sped up the connection between Edward and Bella in the first three chapters. Cant wait to hear the reviews. Every few reviews gets a chapter out earlier then usual. Love you all_**


	4. Here Without You

**i dont own the characters or the song, but i do own the emotion and the storyline, I hope you enjoy the chapter, you may need a tissue *tissue warning***

**Third person POV**

After that fateful day Edward and Bella fell more in love with each other then anyone expected … Today was the June 16 and Edward was saying goodbye to his girlfriend for the summer, he and his family were going on vacation to Mr. Cullen's home in London. This meant Edward wouldn't really be able to talk to Bella very much. "I'll be home soon okay Bells." Edward said hugging his love close "I'll be home before you know it."

Bella hugged him close trying to hide the tears. "I'll miss you baby." Bella whispered, "Let me say goodbye to your sister then I'll come sit with you till you have to leave." Edward nodded and Bella walked out of his room and into her best friend's room. "Hey Alicatt.." The words barely escaped her mouth when the tears started to fall quickly.

Alice quickly engulfed her best friend in her arms. "Shhh, It'll Be okay, no matter what happens over the summer just know, things will go back to normal. It'll be okay Belle, Shhh…" Deep down Alice knew something big was going to separate everyone and there wasn't anything she could really do… All she could even do is warn her anyway she could. "NO matter what Bells Remember I will always be there at a drop of a problem…Okay?"

Bella's tear strain eyes looked up at her best friend and nodded...

That night was the hardest night of Bella's life. She felt like it wasn't just a goodbye for the summer she felt like it was more than that.

_July 13__th_

Bella had just finished her shift at the mall and was finally home. She did her normal routine cooked herself dinner, emailed Emmett, Rosaline, and the Cullens, showered then walked up to her bed, and once in bed she always tried to get ahold of Edward and it was the same thing each time_ this number your trying _to reach has been disconnected. Sighing she closed her eyes.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

July 13th 3:30 am

Bella was in peaceful heaven in her mind until a phone goes off. Awoken from a peaceful dream she realizes it's her phone. Not sure who it is she answers anyway. "Hello?"

_"Bella? It's Billy Black your dad's partner, I need you to come down to Pomona Vally Hospital right away." _

Bella could hear the sadness in her uncle's voice. "Billy whats going on?"

_"Isabella please just come!" he hangs up the phone_

Bella grabs her keys and her wallet and runs to her truck and races down to the hospital. Her heart barely keeping a steady beat.

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

Pulling up to the hospital Bella feared the worst. She met her uncle at the front and from her her uncle's face she knew the truth. "No…No…NO!" Tears filled her eyes, and poured down her face. She hit his chest in angry rage "Don't you dare tell me he's gone! Noooo!" She slowly fell to the ground in a flood of her own tears.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Billy engulfed her into a tight caring hug. "We tried, to save him…The gunmen shot him to close to his heart…I'm so sorry Bells, We called Emmett. He'll be here as soon as he can, we couldn't get ahold of the Hales, but Rose is going to fight tooth and nail to get Jasper home from Austraila."

She didn't care about any of that all she cared about was the fact that her father was dead, her mother was gone, her brother wasn't here, her second family couldn't be reached, worst of all she needed Edward now…

_July 19__th_

Bella sat in her room avoiding leaving it, afraid that once she did she'd have to be faced with the fact that her father was really gone. Emmett true to his word came on the next flight back to California with Rose, Jasper finally got back to us ten hours after Emmett and Rose got home, the Hales got back from Mr. Hales business trip to Japan yesterday, but none of that mattered…Her father was still dead. "Bells?" She turned to see Jasper at her door. "Mind if I come in?" Bella shook her head softly. "Alice flew down for the funerial, Mrs. Cullen is still trying to get ahold of Edward, His grandfather took him on a trip to Brazil and they cant seem to…"

"I don't care Jasper… I don't care anymore…His phone is disconnected, he wont return my emails, god he has even been on Facebook since a week after he left... I need him Jazz, I need him here, to get me through losing my dad… He said he'd be there for me. He promised jazz" Tears flew at a rapid pace down her face, her heart in shambles, her head is spinning… "How'd you find Alice?"

"I had a lay over in London and I knew you'd need them, so I went looking everywhere…I found Alice and her parents, and explained to them what had happened, Carlisle paid for a privete plane to get us here faster…Carlisle is going to Brazil after the funeral to find Edward, they think his phone is broken so they'll try to go through the credit cards and such, Bells he will come back…I won't stop till we find him." Bella shook shook her head.

"I'm leaving after the funeral with Emmett and Rose, I'm going to go live with them, and never want to hear from or about Edward Cullen… I will never forgive him, he could've stayed in contact with me when he left for London, he could've told me what was happening…I-I will still talk to Ali but only if she never tells Edward where I am." Bella wasn't sure what was the reason Edward fell off the Earth but she didn't really care. "I need to finish getting ready do you think you can help me pack before you go back to london with Alice and the Cullens." He nodded and exited the room.

July 23rd

It hadn't taken them much time do all the cleaning up of the house. Bella stayed quiet most the time and everyone was beyond worried about her. Today was finally the last day in this town, she was going back to New York with her brother and future sister in law. "Bells I'll be a call/ plane ride away from you if you need me okay?" She nodded and hugged her two best friends tight trying to hold in the tears that treaten to fall. "We love you Bellycakes…" Alice whispered holding Bella close.

She waved goodbye as they got on Carlisle privete plane, the Cullen and Hale families hadn't left Bella's side since they arrived back into town. Carlisle and Esme left the day after the funeral to look for Edward hoping he'd return to Bella's side, but knew Bella couldn't be around after feeling abandon when she needed him the most, they promised not to tell their son where Bella would be hiding out for a few years. The Hales bought Bella her own apartment down the street from where Rose and Emmett were and promised they'd pay for all her things as long as she promised to never give up her dreams.

August 13th London: Jasper's POV

As I laid here with my love I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was here with Alice and my best friend was alone sad somewhere. We really haven't talked since I left to come here with Alice. My parents moved away from Clarmont because of the painful memory of Charlie not being there anymore, so my dad is paying for me to go to school here in London with Alice. "Do you think Bella will be okay Jazz?"

I shrugged, "honestly Ali, She'll get through it, but as for her being okay…no I don't think she will be. She lost her mom, Edward and now her dad, she's feeling abandoned. I talk to my sister last night she says they haven't seen much of Bella in awhile, She only goes to work now, and goes to the studio and sings, Emmett is worried, I'm going to fly down for her birthday next month, I'd love if—"

I heard the door open and a few voices come closer to the living room. "Edward I'm very proud of you, I cannot wait to see the movie at the festival…" Son of a bitch that asswhole has been filming a movie.

"Jaz don't.."

Ignoring her plea I walked into the other room and could see the shock on Edward's face "What are you doing here Jasper?"

"What em I doing here, where the hell have you been? Your sister and your parents have been searching for you! Fuck my parents have been looking for you! And now you waltz in here like its nothing, do you have any idea what you've done?!" I couldn't contain my anger. "I warned you Edward, that Bella's heart was fragile but you didn't listen you fucking left!"

"What the hell are you talking about Jasper whats going on!" I couldn't take it I punched him square in is stomach, I did this a few times.

Alice grabbed me and held me back, "Jasper please for me stop, this wont bring him back please stop!" She started to cry which made me cry and hold her close… "Jasper please don't do this to me…" I started to cry hard holding her close. She was my savor, I needed her more than ever now. "Don't you dare leave Edward, I'll deal with you in a minute. Come on Jaz go to our room please, I'll be right there," I shook my head and held her tighter.

"Alice what is going on?!" Edward growled I could tell he was getting mad we weren't telling him what was wrong. "Why did Jasper attack me? Who isn't coming back? What the fuck is going on here?"

Alice looked at her brother with tears flowing down her face, "Charlie died a month ago…" Edward looked at his sister and I like we were crazy. "He was killed in the line of duty, and the only person Bella needed was you, and you wouldn't pick up your phone, you wouldn't answer my phone calls, emails, we needed you Edward…"

"Where is Bella?" when neither of us spoke he growled and yelled at us once again "WHERE IS BELLA!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, she left… we haven't talkin to her since the funeral, have you even talked to your parents?" I knew where she was but I wasn't going to tell him shit. "You broke my best friend, and you better pray Emmett doesn't find you…" I pulled Alice away from her brother who at this point had fallin to the ground in tears.

_**This is probably the hardest Chapter I have written. I went through something simlar when my cousin passed away, so all the emotion that these **_**_characters went through is simlar to what i dealt with after her death, So i hope you understand this chapter was probably one of the hardest to write...The song is Here without you by 3 doors down_**


	5. The sad but hope for a better

_********__ I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (YET) THE STORYLINE IS MINE HOWEVER SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!_

_**July 13, 2013**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

It has been five years since my father's death, and it hasn't been the easiest five years. My sister has had her moments of depression since his death, we all have. I took a year off of football with the support of my team,I just wasn't ready to leave my sister alone. Rose and I tried to really help her, but she avoided everyone like the plague…we barely ever saw her. Jasper had moved to London, but both he and Alice felt guilty that Bella was here alone, she never told us she was sad, but we all could see it. So now the five of us live in New York. Jasper and Rose's parents moved back to California but in San Deigo instead of back to our hometown, Carlisle was now a famous director, and Esme was still doing interrer design they both live in Hollywood with Edward.

None of us talked about him anymore, because It still killed Bella. When I use to check up on her two years after dad died I would catch her watching his movies while clutching onto his High school sports jacket he gave her…

_Flashback 2010_

_I looked at my Rose and signed "I talk to Alice and Jasper last night, they said she sounded lousy last night. They're moving here in a week, they're tired of not being here for Bella."_

_I grab a beer from the fridge. Rose puts her hand on my shoulder. "I went over yesterday to see if she wanted to go try and sing and she looked like she has lost a lot more weight Em; We need to get her out of the apartment, so I'm taking her to the studio so she can get her issues out in music." I turned on the tv and was it with another reality_

**_"America's newest star seems to have a bad case of the drinking blues…Edward Mason seen here(a picture of Edward exiting a bar with a bottle of Liqure) has been up to his old vises. Seems that every time this day rolls around in the last two years since hes been in the spot light he becomes out of control, Will he ever sober up? Maybe it's time for director Carlisle Cullen to intervine in is sons wrong doings."_**

_Rose sighs turning the channel. "Mom says Esme thinks it's the overwhelming guilt he has that he's acting like this…It isn't his fault completely…You know that right Em?"_

_I shook my head, "Rose I know he's not at fault for Charlie's death, but I do blame him for her depression. I lost my sister and my dad the same day, Ro he was gone doing a small part in a movie, while she sat in pain…"_

_Rose looked at her future husband frustrated."Em, his grandfather took him out and didn't tell him where he was going or why he was going…we can blame him for things, but we cannot blame him for every problem she has, it's your mother's fault to Em." She knew where I stood on the subject but I knew she had a heart and always tried to look for the good in people, even if the assholes like Edward Cullen…"Em, I know what you both went through I was here. But they need each other, he's out of control and so is she. God forbid she hasn't been living, she stays in the apartment for hours never leaving! You aren't the only one that lost her Em, we all did. She curls up with his things, she wants him in her life, but is to dam stubborn to just tell him how angry she is."_

_I slam my beer down. "He deserves all that comes to him. I'm beyond angry at him. She needed him and now you're taking his side? Rose he abandond her, You listen to her songs, they're all depressing! I'm so thankful he hasn't had a chance to find her and hurt her again." I was done listening to everyone expect me to give him some kind of benefit of doubt._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback 2011_

_I was out getting a beer with a few teammates in San Francisco when I saw the asshole that left my sister. I turned to my buddy Sam "I'll be back." I got up and walked over to him and sat right next to him. "Hello Cullen never thought I'd see you again."_

_"Hello Emmett," I could see the hope in his eyes, I somewhat felt bad for the jerk. _

_"She isn't here, and even if she was, you're not high on the list of people she wants to see at the moment."_

_"You know my grandfather thought if I went to Brazil he would do me a favor and get me a small acting job, that way my career would start. I didn't even want to go, but he and my grandmother thought it was best, they knew I wouldn't want to disappoint them, so I went…one night I was missing Bella a lot so I told my grandfather I needed to go home, this wasn't what I wanted…I wanted it only if I had her with me," I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "He got so mad he threw my phone against the wall breaking it, told me that I would be an idiot to let some girl destroy my dreams—but she was my dreams, I wanted everything with her…now I don't think it'll ever happen."_

_Okay honestly I hated the asshole for what he did, but now talking to him I was really feeling for him. "I am not going to pretend I don't hate you for abandoning my sister, but I do understand that it wasn't much of a choice." I took a drink of my beer. "Here's the thing you need to change your way if you ever want to even think of getting another chance with Bella…She's broken and even though it pains me to admit it, but she needs you, her songs they're all about you or my dad she needs you…She loves you, and even though I think you two need to be together I will not tell you where she is, but I will tell you that next year she'll be performing at the VMAs, I will not say anything, but if you don't fix her and do what you both dreamed of doing I swear I will get Jasper and Rose and we will kill you."_

_"Why are you helping me?" he asked "Don't you hate me?"_

_I sighed running my hands through my hair. "I just want to see her happy, and by some crazy effort you make her happy." I could see Sam was paying the bill so it meant we had to go. "By the way I'll help you but I will make promise on my threat…"_

_End flashback_

**Bella's POV**

The last five years haven't been the easiest but through all the issues that have arrised I've grown stronger. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose have gotten me through the worst days, today is one of those days that they've gotten me through…Today was the VMAs and my first performance, and my dads five year mark, so I've decided to preform the song I wrote for him. It wasn't going to be easy, but I knew it was something I needed to do. I sat in my dressing room looking at my tear stained face, I didn't even notice Alice and Rose walking in. "Bells, how are you feeling?" Alice asked wiping my tears away. "you sure want to sing?" I nodded biting my lip. "You know he's here right?" I nodded once more. "He doesn't know you're here though, I'm not sure how either of you are going to react, but know we're here for you bestie."

"Thanks guys so much." I got up and hugged my best friends close. "I wouldn't have gotten through any of this without you guys, or Jasper or Em or guy's parents. I always be in debt you guys. I'm going to get ready I'll see you guys after I preform." They hugged me one last time and left. I quietly changed into a simple blue gown with my hair up in a simple bun, my makeup was light and my mascara was water proof cause I knew It wasn't going to be easy to sing my song.

**_Third person's POV_**

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for New York Jets MVP of the season Mr. Emmet Swan!" host Kristin Bell announces.

The applauses started dying down. "Five years ago my father died, and left a huge hole in my heart as well as my sister's. Today marks the fifth year without him. This was the very first song my sister wrote for him , so in her first performance please put your hands together for my sister IzzyBells!" Emmett shouted and the applause starts, only Edward's eyes are glued to the stage.

A single light appears in the center of the stage revealing Bella with slight tears starting down her face slowly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Bella let the tears fall freely

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

When Bella stood up her eyes found him. The man she has dreamed of for the last five years, it wasn't hard, his wild hair made it easy to spot him. This was why she was scared to do this again. She didn't know what to do.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She spun into a simple scene of a girl being clutched by two other actresses. It was the exact scene played out after Rose and Alice came and held her after the funeral.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Bella moved to a desk prop, it was the same one she had sat at after she got the news of her father's death, there sat a picture of her, Emmett and her dad. Tears rapidly fell down her face.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She fell to the ground singing the last line watching Edward, they both can feel the emotions flowing from both of them.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Flashback 2008 London _

_I was happy to be home I was tired of Brazil, but even more I was tired of my grandfather and his stupid demands. I knew halfway through the trip that I wanted to be with Bella and not here or anywhere without Bella. As soon as we got back to my family's mansion something seemed off. "Edward I'm very proud of you, I cannot wait to see the movie at the festival…" _

_I nodded and shut the door behind us, when I turned around I saw Jasper looking pissed off at something "What are you doing here Jasper?" Last time I talked to Bella he was in California with her, then again that was over two months ago._

_"What em I doing here? Where the hell have you been? Your sister and your parents have been searching for you! Fuck my parents have been looking for you! And now you waltz in here like its nothing, do you have any idea what you've done?!" I didn't understand what was going on. "I warned you Edward, that Bella's heart was fragile but you didn't listen you fucking left!" _

_"What the hell are you talking about Jasper what's going on!" I felt his fist connect with my stomach, it was the worst feeling in my life._

_Alice grabbed him and held him back, "Jasper please for me stop, this won't bring him back please stop!" She started to cry which made both of us cry … "Jasper please don't do this to me…" I could see he was starting to cry harder as he held her hard.. "Don't you dare leave Edward, I'll deal with you in a minute. Come on Jaz go to our room please, I'll be right there," I stood there scared of what she had to say._

_"Alice what is going on?!" I yelled startling my grandfather and my sister. "Why did Jasper attack me? Who isn't coming back? What the fuck is going on here?"_

_Alice looked at me with tears flowing down her face, "Charlie died a month ago…" I stood there my earlier tears were joined by new ones. "He was killed in the line of duty, and the only person Bella needed was you, and you wouldn't pick up your phone, you wouldn't answer my phone calls, emails, we needed you Edward…"_

_"Where is Bella?" I yelled I started throwing things and yelling for her again "WHERE IS BELLA!"_

_"She doesn't want to talk to you, she left… we haven't talkin to her since the funeral, have you even talked to your parents? You broke my best friend, and you better pray Emmett doesn't find you…" I fell down to the ground tears flowing down my face… I broke my promise to her. I let her down, I let the tears go, and I let them fall just as my heart broke._

_End flashback._

My life stopped after that day, I didn't deserve her no one mentioned her name because they knew how it hurt me…I haven't seen much of Alice since the day Jasper attacked me. I'd only seen Emmett the one time I was in San Francisco; it was the first time I had been there since mine and Bella's tip there during winter break…

_Flashback December 2007_

_"Bella, do you remember when Mrs. Hudson had us talk about our musical goals?" She nodded looking up at me. "I don't wanna act anymore, I want to sing, but only if I sing with you."_

_"You don't have to give up on acting to sing Edward, we can do both together. I'll always be there to support you." I smiled at her, I couldn't tell you how many times this girl made me fall more in love with her._

_"Remember Bella I'll always be here with you and for you, I love you Bells."_

_Tears fell down her face, I slowly wiped her face. "I love you beyond Words Edward."_

_End Flashback_

I can't believe I didn't keep my promise to her; I was defiantly the biggest ass in the world. And now thanks to Emmett I was sitting in the audience watching my sweet angel sit there on the stage baring her soul for everyone to hear. _How could I be so heartless? My sweet Juliet, I will bring you back to life, I swear it. I just need to convince everyone, including her that I was hers and only hers._

**_seems like Emmett had a change of heart, The song belongs to Evaanescence I love it! Hoping to post a few chapters this week. TwiSam1989 the next chapter will be one for you Hope everyone liked this one!_**


	6. Guardian Angel?

_********__I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except Brittany! ) THE STORYLINE IS MINE HOWEVER SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!_

Bella's Pov

After the VMAs I didn't stick around to talk to him, I just couldn't I just needed to think. The following day I wanted to go see my dad, he always had a way to help me figure what to do. As I drove up to the cemetery I heard my brother's ringtone blare throughout my car, "_Hey Bells, Whatcha doing today?_" My brother asked

"I'm actually at dad's grave; I needed to see him since I couldn't last night." I drove to his plot and sighed, who would've thought I would ever be here not crying. I said a quick goodbye to my brother and hung up the phone.

I didn't know how much time had passed; to be honest I didn't really notice any of my surroundings till a tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality. "Are you okay?" a girl about my age asked, she didn't know me but the concern was written all over her face.

I nodded, placing a fake smile on my face. "Ya I'm just visiting my father."

"Here you go." She handed me a tissue, I stared at her confused. "You're crying Hun." I tapped my face and realized I had been crying. I didn't really notice it, or maybe I had and just didn't want to admit it. "It's okay I know the feeling…I mean I didn't lose my dad, but-" She looked down at the plot next to my dad's. **_Karyna Tinkerbell Dyer A little angel taken too soon._**

"What happen to her?" I asked noticing the same expression I had been showing throughout these last five years.

"Cancer, she was only 7 when it finally took her away…" She wiped her tears away lightly. "Sorry it still gets to me." I could feel the grief flowing off her. "It's been 9 years, and it's still a sour topic for me."

We both turned to our family's stones. Both of us in too much pain to say a word. "How do you cope?" I asked breaking the silence between us. "How does it still affect you?"

"When I was younger, I took it horribly, I was sad all the time, I was beyond depressed about her being gone, and I went through different stages at different times. I can remember one day I got so mad at my family because they weren't celebrating her birthday, it was like they just forgot…understand I was like 15, but it was a hard time for a 15 year old to do."

"I haven't really coped completely but I have come to some kind of saving grace, I guess you can call it…My cousin had always been one to think of us other's before herself; I feel if I do that it's her way of helping me get through the worst times-" She took out her phone and showed me a picture of who I assumed was her cousin. "Her death will always effect me because I'm lost without her. It's hard sometimes to move on knowing she'll never experience the things we do here on earth, but one thing my ex boyfriend taught me was that our life could be taken at any instance and we have to learn to take nothing for granted, he was right." My mind instantly went to Edward. _ Should I give him another chance? Maybe I should at least talk to him. _"Don't make the same mistake twice, go with your gut and you'll never be wrong—You'll get through whatever it is you're going through I promise."

I smiled brightly at her. "What's your name?" I asked grabbing my keys from the table.

"I'm Brittany, Who are you?" She smiled sweetly

"Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you Brittany." I hugged her; she was a brush of fresh air.

Brittany's smile was so bright and didn't seem to dim as we sat down by the graves. "You know I can tell you're avoiding someone, is that the reason you're hiding here?" I looked at Brittany, wondering if she was some gifted women. "I know this because I do the same…This is my greatest hiding spot, I can usually spot people that are like me."

"When my dad died I only wanted one person, and that one person didn't return my calls, emails nor facebook messages, and it set me off…I loved him so much, I had so many dreams and goals I wanted to-"

"You know I went through the same exact feeling after Karyna died…I pushed every person I loved and care about away because I was scared to let them in, it cost me my boyfriend and most my friends…You cannot repeat what I did, because it's not worth it. You not only lose them but you lose yourself, and honestly letting them won't cause as much damage as pushing your love ones away." I knew she was right, I knew I couldn't continue to push them all away especially if that meant losing everyone. "I'd love to stay, but I think you're in some need of some alone time to gather your thoughts." She hugged me tightly and I suddenly felt at peace and calm.

"Thank you Brittany, is there anything I can do for you to repay you for helping me?" I asked as she started packing up herself.

She hands me a piece of paper with numbers on it. "Call me if you're in need of someone to help you get through your barriers; I'm a phone call away."

"Why are you so nice to me, you barely know me?"

"I never wanna see someone make the same mistakes I made. I wouldn't wanna see you go through all the pain I did. Plus I know if the roles were reversed you'd do it in a heartbeat for someone else." She smiled waving as she went to her car and drove off.

Sitting there I continued to think about all the things Brittany said about regretting and pushing people away and if I was going to hash things out with Edward we'd do it the way we always use to.

I picked up my phone and called Alice knowing she was the perfect person to help me. "Ali can you do me a favor?"

_"Let me guess, you've decided to finally deal with my idiot brother?" She asked_, I could see the smile forming on her face even through my dam phone.

"You got it Ali, I need you to tell him to meet me." And with that we started to discuss our plans.

* * *

Edward's Pov

Ever since the movie awards my mind was constantly going to Bella. She looked like a simple vision in that beautiful blue dress she wore. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were still as beautiful as I once remember but only this time they weren't filled with the normal love and happiness but with sadness and pain, two emotions I never wanted to see her ever have. I went in search of her after the show; I wanted to see her up close to see if maybe I had a chance to fix what I had broken so many years ago. When I went backstage she was nowhere to be found. Alice had told me later that she went home complaining it was too much for her to handle today.

Today was a new day, today I was going to embark on finding a way to fix things between us. _I need to find a way to respark what we once had…But how?_ I drove down to Clarmont hoping to get some kind of idea on how to start. As I got out of my Volvo I was met by a huge dog running towards me. "Maui get your ass over here!" I stopped the dog from going towards the street, she looked like a German Sheppard maybe with some lab in her. "I'm so sorry, my dog is a stupid spazz." She bent down and reattached her dog's leach. "I'm Brittany, this psycho dog is Maui," I smiled looking down at the dog.

"I'm Edward, and it's fine my sister and her boyfriend have a dog ten times as spazzy," I placed a small smile on my face trying to be polite but my mind was too distracted.

"You know you're the second person I've met today that has had that sad smile on their faces, come walk with me. I have to head back and start making dinner anyway." I wasn't sure what made me follow the girl to her house, but more so I wondered why she didn't go all crazy fan girl on me. "You may just wanna follow me in your car because it's a bit of a walk."

"Why don't you both just get in and I'll just drive us there." She nodded smiling. When they got to her house she put Maui away then walked to her living room where I was sitting and smiled at me.

"Okay so what happened, and the short version cause dinner will be ready soon." She smiled sweetly. "Come on you're an actor and singer I know you know how to talk…" I was shocked that she chose now to mention my profession. "I'm just saying I know who you are, I'm not going to freak I just wanna help."

"Long story short, I fucked up, left her to deal with her father's death," after I spoke Brittany's face froze.

"Oh sweet Jesus, My cousin sure has a funny way of showing my purpose in life."She shook her head and I stared at her confused.

"Wanna clue me in?" she shook her head and I sighed

"Why don't you talk to her, she loves you still, I'm sure of it." She looked deeply into my eyes. "Let's eat I'm starving." She smiled going to the kitchen…Man this girl is crazy. "Your phone is going off."

_Meet Bella at Mt sac. ~A_

**_I hope everyone Enjoyed this cHapter! Maui is actually my dogs name lol! Its about time someone got through to Both of them...What do you think Of Brittany? They will get to face eachother in the next chapter promise! let me know what you think_**


	7. Need You now

**_okay so you know the drill i only own Ms Brittany (for now) and the story line...the others Belong to Stephanie Myers and Lady A owns Need You Now! I wanna dedicate this chapter to my helper The-Majors-Keeper!_**

* * *

Third person's Pov

Bella sat in the auditorium of their old college; her eyes couldn't hide the sadness in the memory of them singing together. Whenever she'd come visit her father she always drove by the old school to maybe be close to him once again… As she walked to the stage she noticed a piano to the left of her, Smiling she sat and started to play one of her favorite songs

Her fingers slowly started a simple melody, she didn't know why but she could hear other instruments playing around her. It was if the music filling the room.

_Bella _**Edward ****_Both_**

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor, _

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore"_

Edward and Bella's voices merge as Edward drives down the highway towards his one true love. Bella continues to play while thinking of him…Edward couldn't imagine why Bella wanted to meet up with him after five years but it felt right…it needed to happen.

**_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**

_For me it happens all the time_

Bella and Edward both look down at their watches, Edward shuts his car door and towards the music building. His memories start to surface as he goes pass their old meeting spot. _"Happy Birthday Bella…" He hands her a card, she opens it up smiling __Isabella Marie Swan, Will you be my Girlfriend?_  
**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_**Edward stumbled towards the music building, watching each door looking for a sign she was actually there. Memories continue to flood his mind like a plague, "_I think Jasper and Alice are going to end up putting me through hell when they get married._"_ Bella said as they lay in the grass in the middle of the small quad. He turns to her "We'll get them back after I ask you to marry you."_  
**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
****_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_****  
For me it happens all the time  
**She looked at her fingers remembering the first time Edward taught her how to play. It was if his fingers were laced with hers as she played the chores over again.**  
****_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_**Edward shook his head as he sang and ran towards the music building, both realizing the pull was stronger than ever.**_  
_****Whoa**

Bella shook her head and stopped playing the piano and ran towards the outside needing him. The pull was intensifying as she ran…**  
**Whoa...  
**_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
_**_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now _

She could see him in the distance…_  
_**And** **I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk, and I need you now**  
He could see her. This easily motivated him to pick up his speed

**_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_**

This was it face to face, as they reached each other. Bella couldn't hold it in; tears fell freely as she wrapped her arms around him.  
_Oh baby, I need you now_

Edward's POV

I was in pure heaven as I clutched my angel…She was finally here, no dreams, it was real. "Bells?" She looked up at me with her heavenly chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Bella I've missed you so much, I will never ever leave you again."

"Edward, you're really here?" I smiled sweetly at my princess.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I should've been here, I'm so very sorry my sweet love. I will spend forever saying I'm sorry till you see." I pled holding her close as my own eyes starting shedding tears blending with hers.

"You left me broken, hurt and abandoned…Why? How could you Edward, I needed you so much when Charlie died, No one could find you…But even before that you, you stopped talking to me after you left for London, I gave you everything and you threw it away like it was nothing."

I knew this was coming, Emmett did warn me if I did get a chance with Bella again to be prepared for hell. "Bella I have no excuse for leaving you when you needed me most. I will forever hate my grandfather for taking me away from London, but I have never once thrown anything you gave me away, I stood there when Jasper told me about your dad, and begged him and Alice to tell me where you were."

"Edward, I cannot survive if you break me again. I love you so much it burns without you." I held her close the tears falling at a quicken pace. The guilt over powered me and I broke, it was my fault she was like this, I would fix her.

"Bella…"

Bella's POV

I stood in his arms; pain was easily shown all over my face. He said that he loved me but did he really love me still? "I love you but we need to fix things first, I can't trust you yet. We need to get to a better place first." I needed him now, but I couldn't let him off with what he did. To show him that I wasn't angry anymore I reached up to him and kissed him ever so softly on his lips. There was a simple spark that ignited the kiss, but within seconds it grew into a full on blaze of flames as it deepened. Once we both needed air he broke the kiss and smiled.

"You give me a reason to finally have a happy ending." He smiled kissing my cheek.

**_A month later_**

**_Edward's Pov_**

Just like we promised each other we were taking things slow, we went on a few dates and would talk all the time on the phone things were really starting to look up and feel like we were getting back to normal. After a month of trying to avoid the undying love for each other we decided to give us another try.

Today was my premiere for my latest movie _Undercover_ and it was probably one of the first red carpets I was looking forward to, betcha wondering why. "Edward, you have better be ready or else I'll tell Bella!" Jasper yelled through my apartment. That's right it's because my angel was going to be attending the premier with me.

"Jasper I fought tooth and Nail for her to come to this premier, Victoria was pissed when I told her I was taking Bells and not Tanya." So here's the thing Victoria is my agent and B fucking Fs with Tanya Parks aka the biggest pain in my side since the day my first independent movie came out aka my stupid costar. Victoria has probably done everything she possibly could in the last three years to try to get us together, but I held out hoping one day my sweet Juliet would return to my life…So when I told her that I was taking the worlds new girl next door to the premier instead of the old slut from the corner, she was pissed saying that I was about to throw away the future because Tanya was going to be the next Kristin Bell. I've met Kristin Bell and I know for a fact she's way more talented than Tanya would ever be.

"Icky Vicky strikes again." I laughed at Jasper's stupid Fairly Oddparents reference. "Did Carlisle tell you the good news yet?"

"What news?" I asked curious on what my father forgot to inform me of.

"Nope not telling you, Alice will deny me…"I turned and glared at my friend daring him to finish the sentence. Thankfully his phone decided to ring in. "Ah speaking of your sister,

_"New couple alert? Edward Mason-Cullen has been spotted a few times with Miss. Isabella Swan…Lately they've kept it under wraps but couldn't hide the fact that they seem very much in love. A source says they've known each other since college, but he cheated and left her broken hearted, now he is all about her… When reached his former flame was said to be sad and distraught about her ex's new girl. Seems like with __**Undercover**__'s premier is going to bring more than crazy waves but a wave of drama between Tanya, Edward and Bella… Tayna did release a statement saying "I don't understand why he'd do this to us. I loved him, I know we've had our problems but I thought we could work through all of it in order to get to a happier place…We'll see what the future holds for us." Edward and Bella's camp couldn't be reached."_

"Oh my god really?" Alice must have sent the article to Jasper, "Seriously, this has to be Tanya trying to get the public to hate Bella and I…Has she seen it?"

He nodded "Ya she has, Brittany is going to put her own statement to a more creditable site instead of Tmz." After everything Brittany had done for both of us during the first week we started talking, Bella felt the safest person she could trust was Brittany so she hired Brittany as her publicist /manager. She was good for Bella, they made sure every Sunday they'd go and put flowers down at their family's graves. "Ali says Bella was freaking out that she was the cause of a break up. Then Brittany reminded her that you two are destined to be together." Jasper smiled and patted my back.

You'd think he and I were best friends and had been for years but it took years for us to get to this point…

_Flashback June 2011_

_I was helping my dad set up for Alice's birthday party; Jasper, my dad and I were in charge of doing all the decorations. My dad knew Jasper and I hadn't talked since the day I came home from London and the only reason we were here was because Alice would hate if one of us weren't here. "Okay I'm tired of this bullshit, either you both talk or I will kick you both in the ass so you can understand that I'm over this family drama between you both. I get it…" my father turned to Jasper "I get it Jasper, you're pissed because Edward abandoned Bella, and hurt someone you clearly love very deeply…I get it I saw her face and saw her tears, and yes while I'm extremely angry at my father for taking Edward away we cannot change what has happened…"_

_He turned to me and I bowed my head in guilt. "I know it's hard to look at Jasper and Alice and not hate them for not disclosing Bella's location, but that gives you no dam reason to take your frustrations with your grandfather and his mistake and yours out on every person here. This is family for heaven sakes…These issues between the two of you are breaking Esme and Alice's heart and I cannot take it, it ends right now!"_

_I've never seen my father get so angry but I knew he was right, and I knew Jasper knew too. After all this fighting we needed to come to an agreement to fix our own problems._

_End Flashback_

Jasper and I were easily friends now and even though we still had a bit of a problem whenever Charlie or my grandfather was brought up, honestly I'm just happy Bella and I were able to get to a point where we could easily be around each other and continue to love each other, without any chaos, hopefully at least.

**_I did say Brittany will be popping up a few times, Seems like Tanya maybe a little problem...Please let me know what you guys think...What did you guys think of the song between Edward and Bella? Is there any song you wanna see? let me know in a review_**


End file.
